


As the Rush Comes

by DV8tion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Connor is clumsy, Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Nines has a motorcycle with a matching color scheme, RK1700 - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Top!Rk900, bottom!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV8tion/pseuds/DV8tion
Summary: Nines loves his motorcycle as much as Connor but Connor isn't sure how to feel about the motorcycle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything italicized is interfacing. Anything in /xx/ is Connor thinking to himself.

At nearly 100 mph on a highway made for high speed automated vehicles, RK900 is weaving through traffic skillfully on his way home from an investigation. After Hank took Connor in at his place, he also offered to take the newer model under his wing. RK900 practically lived at DPD before being taken in. Androids didn't exactly require an actual home. They didn’t sleep. They didn’t eat. They didn’t bathe. Hank just thought it was dumb for RK900 to be at work 24/7. To RK900, home was where Connor was. 

The LED on RK900 circled yellow constantly while he was riding his 2040 Cyberspeed Synyster race bike style motorcycle. The traffic was moving fast which meant he needed to construct his moves twice as fast. Cyberlife wanted in on the motor vehicle business, releasing their own lines of motorcycles. While in a hurry to leave the crime scene, he forgot to zip up his biker jacket, having it flap wildly in the wind. The jacket was extremely similar to his blazer aside from the high collar. The shoulders were textured with ribs, no collar was on the jacket as it was filled in by the collar on his blazer. It  was a vibrant white with a partial portion of black. Just a single zipper and two pockets on either side. 

On the left lapel displayed the Cyberlife logo while the right display RK900’s model and serial number, his serial number blending in with the white on the jacket. The blue band on the right arm was no longer required to be worn by androids since the revolution. His helmet was white with a blue reflective stripe on the right side. The visor made it difficult for anyone to see into his bold grey eyes. The side of the motorbike right above his propped up knee had designs similar to his jackets. His model and serial number displayed in Cyberlife sans font with their triangle logo above it. 

RK900 was able to make it in record time home. His systems predicted 48 minutes and 53 seconds until arrival but he was able to make it home in almost half the amount of time. Connor could hear the rumbling of the motorcycle coming closer to the driveway, a small smile appeared across his face knowing his significant other was going to be home. RK900 slowly pulled into the driveway, pulling up the function on his HUD to open the garage. Hank never parked in the garage so the bike got the space so it wouldn’t be ruined in inclement weather. Hank's car also wasn't the best looking either. The rider shut off the engine and slid off his helmet, his hair almost untouched. He got off the bike and put on the kickstand, placing the helmet on the tail end until later use. He walks through the back door and hangs up his jacket on the coat rack. 

“I’m home.” He said while also removing his blazer. Connor was sitting on the living room couch with Sumo, petting him softly. He peeked past the wall and glanced at the younger one. 

“Welcome home, Nines” A smile stretched across his face. Nines walked toward the shared bedroom and hung up his blazer next to Connor’s in the closet. He strided back to the living room, appearing behind the couch where Connor was sitting. He slowly moved his arms down and wrapped Connor up in a half hug. Connor shut his eyes and rested a hand on Nines’ arm. Sumo let out a soft boof and placed a paw on Nines’ arm. He smiled slightly and let go of Connor to scratch Sumo’s head. “Hello to you as well Sumo.” Nines’ walked around to have a seat next to Connor, Sumo hopping off the couch to lay on the floor.

Connor 'smoothed' out some wrinkly portions of Nines’ shirt. “Ya know Nines, I get worried sometimes about you riding your motorcycle sometimes.” 

“Why is that?” Nines questioned.

“They aren’t as safe as regular vehicles. There’s nothing around you to protect you if one of those automated vehicles were to malfunction and hit you.” Nines opened his mouth to say something when Connor interrupted him.

“AND having a helmet and jacket does not count as protection. You are an expensive piece of work. You know how Hank feels about filling out paperwork for damaged equipment. And motorcycles just seem scary.” 

Nines’ crossed his arms thinking about how much he loved his motorcycle but thinking about how much Connor worries about him. Maybe he should get rid of the bike? He shook his head, he was too attached. He loved it as much as he loved Connor. This wasn’t the first time Connor gave him the “the bike is too dangerous” lecture. Nines stood up and grabbed Connor’s hand, pulling him up off the couch and walking towards the back door. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, not letting go of Connor’s hand and walked out to the garage.

“Nines...what are we doing?” Connor said nervously. He was definitely hoping that Nines was not going to put him on that motorcycle. Nines maneuvers Connor into his biker jacket, the sleeves being a little long on the latter. 

“We are going on a nightly cruise through Detroit.” Nines zips up Connor’s jacket and grabs the helmet from the tail of the bike.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruisin' for a bruisin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything italicized is interfaced. Anything /xx/ is Connor thinking to himself  
> NEARING THE END IS SMUT!

Connor can feel fear and nervousness running through his cables.“I don’t really like this idea...you know how I feel about your bike.” Nines kisses Connor’s forehead and places the helmet over Connor’s head.

“I would like to assure you that everything will be just fine. I am an expert, you are with me and I have you geared up for safety.” Nines opens the garage and walks his bike out to the driveway, Connor following behind him. He slides the visor up to look at Nines, trying to speak from the helmet.

“I have to remind you that I may be uncomfortable during this ride. But I’m not going to deny you of wanting to show me one of the things you enjoy doing.”

Nines straddles the bike and puts the kickstand away, starting up the engine. “Up” He patted the spot behind him on the bike to have Connor get on. Connor puts down the visor, wraps a hand around Nines’ waist and props himself on the bike. They haven’t moved and Connor was attempting to osmosis with Nines. Nines takes a few steps before taking off from Hank’s driveway and shutting the garage behind them. 

It was nightfall by the time they left, the stars have just began to peek out from the dark sky. Nines drove around the neighborhood and bits of downtown to give Connor a feel for how comfortable it was to ride a bike and not drive a car. He also wanted to start Connor off at slow speeds so he didn’t scare him. Connor thought it was kind of neat to ride around, there was a feeling of wind brushing against him, the free space for leg stretching every so often instead of feeling cramped in a seat like in Hank’s car. 

He saw them nearing the freeway entrance, if Connor had a heart instead of a thirium pump, he would have felt it drop. “Nines we’re not going on the freeway are we? Those vehicles travel at very high speeds.” There was no reply as the bike was turning toward the hill to enter the freeway. In that moment, Connor wanted to throw himself off the bike just out of fear and for his safety. He held onto Nines for his dear life but also hoped that maybe this little cruise could change his view on Nines’ motorcycle riding. He shut his eyes and pressed his head against Nines’ back. He could feel the speed increasing as they got farther on the freeway. The wooshing of the winds made it took hard to communicate let alone Connor having the helmet on. Since Connor was holding onto Nines so tightly, Nines interfaced with him.

_Connor I want you to look up. Look at the stars. Aren’t they pretty?_

Connor slowly lifts his head and looks upwards. It was a relaxing sight to see the stars sparkle. He looked to his sides, seeing the freeway lights pass them by one by one. Connor glanced over Nines’ shoulder and noticed they were traveling at 115 MPH. Nines made sure not to weave traffic like he usually does just to make sure he didn’t scare Connor as if he wasn’t already. His eyes widened but the more he observed his surroundings, it didn’t feel like they were moving that fast. The high speeds gave Connor a such a rush. It was blissful to him since it was so new. 

_Nines this is so cool!_

Connor smiled and would have gave a kiss to Nines’ back but instead bumped the helmet against his back. He knew Nines was smiling too knowing that Connor was enjoying himself. After exiting the freeway, Connor felt like they were moving at the speed of a snail which bummed him out. He wanted that rush to keep moving through him even if they weren't riding on the motorcycle at a million miles per hour. After getting home and pulling off his helmet, Connor gave his hair a little shake and smiled. “That was super cool Nines. Thank you for taking me on a ride.”

Connor got off the bike and unzipped the jacket, watching Nines swing a leg over the bike to get off. He hung the helmet on the tail end, feeling a hand wrapping around his waist. Nines pulled Connor close to him, cupping both his hands around his face and looking into Connor's brown puppy eyes with his grey eyes. “I am very content with how you felt about our little cruise.” Nines moves into a soft kiss against Connor’s lips, pulling back slowly. “You also look very wonderful in my jacket. Perhaps we should get you your own if this becomes an activity we will frequent.” Connor loved the thought of having his own jacket or even his own motorcycle if he had a reason to have one.

* * *

The next afternoon, Hank took Nines to the grocery store with him to help fix up his diet. Hank finally decided to suck it up and start eating better. In the meantime, Connor was at home with Sumo. 

/I wonder if he would be okay with me taking his bike out./ 

He was staring at the TV but not really watching it. /It can’t be that hard to ride a motorcycle...Nines made it look so easy./ 

Connor stood up and walked over to the coat rack, taking Nines’ motorcycle jacket. He slipped it on and walked out the back door to the garage. He opened the garage and admired the bike. “Why hello.” Connor said while circling it.

He felt around in the pockets and found the keys. He walked the bike out of the garage and into the driveway, kicking the kickstand away. He gripped the handlebars and swung his leg over, straddling the bike. 

/Wow this is pretty neat!/ 

Connor put the key in the ignition and the bike roared alive. 

/Oh! Safety first!/ 

He reached around and grabbed the helmet, slipping it on. He put the visor up so he could see clearly where he was going. 

/Okay...easy.../ 

Connor slowly walks the bike and flicks his wrist until the handle is turned to it’s stopping point. He’s flying down the driveway until Connor turns the handles in a panic since he had no clue where the brakes were. The bike scrapes on the pavement alongside Connor as it stopped. It’s laying on Connor’s leg and he’s wiggling out from underneath the bike.

“OH NO.”

Connor takes off the helmet and tosses it in the grass. He lifts the bike off the ground and pulls the key from the ignition. He examines the bike, noticing a long scrape going straight through the RK900 vinyl and smaller long scratches going through the Cyberlife logo.

“No no no no...” Connor kept repeating to himself, quickly moving the bike back into the garage where it once was. He put the kickstand down and put both of his hands in his hair. 

“Nines is going to kill me...and throw me in the dumpster.” He quickly ran back out into the yard picking up the helmet and placing it back on the tail end of the bike. Frantically, he ran back inside, closing the garage behind him. He was attempting to undo the jacket to hang it back up on the coat rack.

“Shit.” The jacket’s beautiful white leather had black scrapes from Connor making contact with the pavement. He ditched the jacket in their shared bedroom, hoping that Nines would not find it anytime soon. The sound of doors closing outside muffled against the walls. 

Hank and Nines were home from the store. 

Connor ran back into the living room, jumping over the couch to sit on it but he overshot it, landing in front of the couch instead and startling Sumo in the process. He sat back up and scooted himself up on the couch. He propped his feet up and pretended to be watching the TV. The back door opened and in walked Hank, Nines behind him with bags and bags of groceries. 

“We’re home!” Hank exclaimed. Connor watched Sumo walk over to Hank, greeting him. 

“Whaddya guys get at the store?” Connor said nervously. Nines placed the bags on the counter, brushing off his jacket once the bags were removed. 

Hank was rummaging through the groceries, “Whole grain bread...ground turkey...yoghurt...chia seeds...ya know, things I could live without.” He was pulling out different items and reading their labels.

“Lieutenant, I guarantee that consuming some of these items will benefit you along the way. ” Nines says while walking toward Connor. He took a moment to evaluate him. 

**STRESS LEVEL 43%.**

Nines raised an eyebrow and kissed Connor on the cheek, having a seat next to him. “Are you alright, Connor?” He played with Connor’s hair, looking over at the TV. 

“Yeah..it’s just that...the last basketball game was getting intense between the two teams in the remaining couple of minutes of the game.” Connor lied. 

Nines chuckled, “I did not know you had interests in basketball but alright.” He got up and walked back toward the kitchen, grabbing a spray from under the sink and the roll of paper towels from the counter. “Now if you two will excuse me. I will be polishing my motorcycle.”

Connor could feel his stress levels rising and his internal temperature getting hotter. 

A disgruntled scream from outside rings in Connor and Hank’s ears. “What the fuck was that?!” Hank looked at Connor while holding a loaf of bread.  Connor shrugged in return. 

Hank slowly put the loaf down and didn’t break eye contact with Connor. “Maybe you should go check it out.” 

Connor hesitated for a moment then went outside. The garage itself wasn’t opened so he went through the side door. He slowly shut the door behind him and creeped up to Nines. ”Nines? I heard you scream, what happened?” 

Nines was squatted next to his bike, his hand on the now ruined RK900 vinyl. A moment of silence sat between them. He got up and approached Connor. “What...did you do...” He stared straight into Connors eyes, nose almost touching. 

“I-” Connor started when he was stopped by Nines’ hand cupped over his mouth. 

“What. Did. You. Do.” Nines said in a stern tone.

Suddenly, both of them heard the door open. It was a concerned Hank. ”Connor what the hell is-” 

Nines had his other hand held up at Hank. Hank slowly walks out of the garage and shuts the door behind him, leaving the two androids on their own in the garage. Connor tried to construct what was going to happen next but failed in the process. He knew that Nines loved his bike as much as he loved Connor himself. 

/He’s going to kill me I know he is./ 

Nines let go of Connor and walked over to the side door, locking it. Connor remained frozen in his spot as he could feel Nines approaching him from behind. A hand comes in contact with his right asscheek making Connor jump. He could feel Nines’ lips brush lighty against his earlobe. 

“You took my bike without permission. You were being a troublemaker.” Nines whispers. 

A hand was traveling up Connor’s torso while kisses were being placed on his neck. “Troublemakers...receive punishments.”  The hand moving up his torso was whipped away, it was now moved to Connor’s hair in a tight grip. 

Nines pulls Connor’s head toward the damage on the bike. “Do you see what you have done?” 

Connor is attempting to nod. 

“DO YOU?” Nines grips Connor’s hair even tighter, close from pulling out his hair out.

“Y-Yes Sir.” 

Nines lets his grip go and pulls Connor to a standing position. “Hands behind your head and do not release them until you are given the right to do so.” 

Connor assumes the position and doesn’t bother saying anything else. A sharp smack against his left asscheek causes him to squeeze his eyes shut. Followed by another one on the opposite cheek, causing him to bite his lip. He can feel the erection in his pants pushing against the fabric. Nines appears in front of Connor, smirking at him. “Are you enjoying yourself, little troublemaker?” He approaches the latter, cupping the erection poking from the pants. 

Connor feels a shade of blue appear on his cheeks, keeping in any vocalization. He wants to do nothing but deny but his body says otherwise. He keeps his head tilted down, avoiding any type of eye contact. Nines is stroking Connor through his pants. He tilts Connor’s head up, staring into his big puppy eyes. “You are...so cute. Receiving a punishment and you’re nice and hard.” 

Nines pulls back both of his hands and a soft “No” escapes Connor’s lips. Nines is back to giving Connor spanks. He appears behind Connor once more, tilting his head so he’s looking at the damage on the bike. “You will look at this until it is embedded in your memory. To remind you that things like this...will result in things like this.” He gives Connor once last spank followed by massaging. 

Connor can feel how much the spanks were stinging him and the amount of arousal made him feel like he was going to explode. But he felt extremely guilty for what he did to his boyfriend’s other favorite thing.

“You may relax your arms.”

Connor drops his arms and turns around, “Look, Nines I-”

Nines is holding a finger to Connor’s lips. “No. Not right now.” 

He lowers his finger and points to Connor’s pants. “Off.” Connor nods and proceeds. 

“Get on the bike.” The Dominant demanded.

At this point, Connor knows better than to be questioning the one in charge. He took a seat on the bike and taps his fingers nervously around the gas cap. He can hear Nines’ belt hit the floor along with clothes shuffling around and the helmet being placed elsewhere. Nines is behind Connor, adjusting him to the appropriate position in mind. Connor is almost on his tip toes with his ass up and his back arched, his clothed torso sitting against the gas tank. 

Nines licks two of his fingers and circles Connor’s opening. A wanton moan vibrates through Connor as the fingers make their way inside of him, moving back and forth. Connor wraps his hands around the handlebars, gripping tightly. 

“You like when I fuck you with my fingers?” 

Connor lets out a squeaky “mhmm”. And he’s dripping precum like fluids onto the bike with his hips pushing back on Nines’ fingers. The fingers are removed only to be replaced by Nines’ cock. 

“N-Nines...please.” 

Nines is moving his hips painfully slow to meet with Connor’s. 

“Fuck me please...” Connor whines.

Nines grips onto Connor’s hips and pulls almost all the way out, only to slam back in, resulting in a gasp from Connor. 

“Look who’s learning manners...my little troublemaker...” He combs a hand through Connor’s hair. He grabs a handful his hair and continues thrusting into Connor’s ass. Connor’s moans bounce off the wood walls of the garage. Nines is unleashing his anger with how hard he’s fucking Connor. The sound of artificial skin hitting each other is ringing through their ears. 

“Are you going to cum for me, little one?” Connor is moaning at the highest volume his voice box will let him go. He moves a shaky hand to his cock, stroking profusely until release. Light blue fluid is all over the console of Nines’ motorcycle. Connor’s body is slumped over the gas tank as Nines is still thrusting into him, shortly releasing into Connor’s asshole. He gives Connor a playful spank as he stands up.

Connor smiles to himself and sits up, slowly getting off the motorcycle but almost falling over, luckily Nines caught him in time. “You have to be careful Connor. Motorcycles can be dangerous.” Nines gives Connor a wink and a kiss on the forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor's such a goofball. I was telling my discord about how much I was cringing about Connor scratching up Nines' bike. I have to be honest, I feel like the sex scene was short. I guess I can't write sex without it being all kinky and stuff lol. It probably could have done with just Connor messing up Nines' bike and the end but I'm a dirty deviant. We'll have to have another one with kinky stuff going on hehe. I wanna give a shout out to Nitromentis and Zombiewiitch for helping me out with this AU and idea! Feel free to follow them on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would be writing more! I saw someones post on tumblr about Nines having a matching color scheme motorcycle and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'd like to thank all the readers again who gave kudos on Chase the Devil. Part of that inspired me to write more! Title is from "As the Rush Comes" by Motorcycle. (The group being called Motorcycle was unintentional to my fic lol) Sorry if this little intro seems kinda short, its just to get a ~feel~ for the next chapter.


End file.
